Harry Loves Who!
by DisastersOfDarkness
Summary: Harry chooses his own path. He didn't go to Hogwarts. He never met Ron or Hermione. He choose his own destiny, leading his own adventures, not Dumbledore. (Title is a WIP)


It was a peaceful summer evening on Privet Drive. The birds were chirping, their voices lacing together beautifully. Some sprinklers were spraying the pristine green grass. The summer heat was hot and muggy making most people to retreat inside.

Number 4 Private Drive looked like every other house. The same as every other house on Privet Drive, except for one of the occupants was not known to anyone but Mr. and Mrs. Drusley as well as Dudley. His name was Harry, Harry Potter.

Harry was abandoned by his parents on the Drusley's doorstep. He had long black hair, emerald eyes, and the weird shaped lightning bolt shaped scar. He was 11 and abused by the Drusley's (who were his aunt and uncle). it was only Vernon Drusley who punished Harry. It was against Petunia Drusley's principles and she wouldn't let Dudley participate in such ungodly things. Of course Vernon always thought that he was doing God a favor, whipping and hitting the difference out of the boy.

He (Harry) was always weird, or at least weird things happened around him. When he was six, he was at school and the teacher put him in timeout. that was a horrible decision because when she (Mrs. Kathy) told him in a stern voice, 'You are going in timeout until you learn that calling Dudley a pig is mean, then you will be in timeout," as soon as 'timeout' was out of her mouth, the classrooms ferret's cage lid opened by an invisible hand. The ferret (Perry The Fairy) jumped out of the glass case and onto the ground. It stood there for just a second. Deliberating, deliberating on where to go.

A few seconds later he looked at Harry, his blue eyes locking with green. The ferret gave a nod and ran toward him, but right before he got to Harry he took a sharp turn towards Mrs. Kathy.

Mrs. Kathy screamed and started to run, but in her high heels she was to slow and the ferret caught her. Perry dug his claws into her ankle, another scream escaped her mouth. The ferret was started to crawl up into her skirt, cross her lace underwear up between her huge breast. Nuzzling into place as she screams for her gods to help her. Every kid is laughing, except Harry. he did this, such cruelty, yet, it brought a smile to his face, just a small one. He now understood why everything 'bad' happened around him. He was magic.

Or he had some type of ability that let him control things. He was scared yet excited for this discovery. When he got home he did the dishes, dusted, trimmed the garden, and other chores around the Drusley Household.

After all that he went into his 'room' (all it is a broom cupboard under the staircase) and locked the door. He looked around the room, his eyes scanning every item there. From his 'bed (once again, all it is a sheet over a broken down cardboard box), to the brooms. He laid his eyes on a stuffed animal that he stole from Dudley and hid. Dudley had to many toys to worry about one small stuffed animal. This was the perfect test subject.

Harry walked, as much as he could in such a small area, to the stuffed animal (it was a bear). He picked it up and held it in his hands. He looked at it with his emerald eyes, expecting something to happen, but nothing happened. He dropped it and thought, "_Hey, I must have to think about it_," and that he did. Nothing really happened, until the bear slowly lifted off the dirty ground. Harry smiled just a little bit.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _"BOY! IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT HERE IN FIVE SECONDS, IT WILL BE FIFETEEN WHIPS TO THE ASS," Vernon's loud voice startled Harry making the bear drop to the ground with a barely audible _thud_. "FIVE!" Harry panicked and kicked the bear under a broom. "FOUR!" Harry checked his clothes. "THREE!" Harry unlocked the door and said, "I am here Sir."

Uncle Vernon growled and spited through gritted teeth, "Cook some god damn dinner," and so Harry did.

If you flash forward five years you would see am eleven year old Harry Potter and he had developed even more powers. He had master levitation easily, he was now working on fire, and transforming things.

Each day since the discovering he would do his long and tedious chores. Then would lock himself in his 'room' and practice his special ability. He enjoyed knowing that he was different and special, it always brought a smile to his face.

Harry had a hard time controlling his powers since he found that out he had them. It was like a giant war was inside him, he wanted nobody to notice him or they might take him away, but on the other side, he sees all these things he can fix so easily. He was having a civil war with himself.

It was Harry's birthday, the Drusley's were on a three day vacation in Virginia. So Harry was left all alone. All by himself in an empty house. With access to anything. He automatically ran up to Drusley's room and twisted the handled. Locked. He sighed. he ran downstairs and out the front door and looked around he looked at the plant right by the door. He dropped to his knees and looked in the green organism's pot. There was nothing but dirt and those weird white things. He then checked under the welcome mat, which said 'Welcome to Our Blessed House', but there was nothing under it. The last place that was a possibility is the trim of the door. Harry wasn't tall enough to reach it quite reach it. He dragged the small metal chair and stood on it, reach his hand on the top ledge and felt around. After a while he found the key and slipped it into his pocket. He put the chair back where it was originally placed. He then walked back inside the house.

He went back up to Dudley's room and unlocked the door. When he went in there, he was actually surprised. It was clean, not littered with toys and other items. Now that he thinks of it, it was Mrs. Drusley's doing most likely. He saw Dudley's laptop, he walked to it. He booted it up and started Internet Explorer. He entered ' '. This was Harry's little obsession. He would read story after story. He read from Doctor Who to One Piece. He didn't even know what those were, but he still loved the way the authors and authoress were able to take him away. He logged in. He scrolled down and started reading a Glee fanfiction which pitched Puck and Kurt for lovers.

He was done using the laptop. He read five chapters, and it was interesting. He turned off the laptop and placed it back where it was. He went out of the room, locked the door, put the key back where he found it and went to make dinner for himself. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw three owls sitting on the dining table. He yelped like a dog. He jumped and fell on his ass. He immediately got back up and noticed that the owls had notes tied to the feet. He hesitantly walked towards the trio of birds. He untied the first one from a gray owl with gold eyes, then from the second one, this owl was black and had brown tuff once and a while. The third one was snow white. He told the birds to _shoo._ They flew off, out the window, and far far away.

He read the three letters. They were invitations to three different wizardry and witchcraft schools. There were others like him. At least enough. He was considering how would even get to such a place. There was Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Drumstrang. He pondered the possibilities.

He got up and got lettuce from the fridge, a cutting board, and a knife. He started to chop up the lettuce. He thought '_Decisions, decisions,' _he smiled and continued making his dinner.The letters laid on the counter, lifeless, yet somehow calling Harry over.

Thanks for reading my first story. I appreciate you taking your time. Please review, favorite, follow, share.

DisastersOfDarkness

DFTBA


End file.
